One Detective in the City
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Esta historia es basada en uno de mis grandes héroes: Sherlock Homes, adivinen quién representará a este señor y a su compañero Wattson XD


**One Detective in the City**

By Alex-Wind

Bien... sé que debería de estarme dedicando a escribir otros fics, pero le traigo ganas a este, además este fic es para darle tributo a uno de los mejores escritores de la historia: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle... mis respetos al señor -.-

Tiempo de partida... 14 de Enero, Viernes, 1:55 am

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**CAPITULO 1**

**PRESENTATIONS**

AUTORA'S POV

Se ve a un joven vestido con una elegante y a la vez mojada gabardina, él iba caminando por las calles cargando consigo un maletín en el cual iban bordadas las letras: S. M. Se sabía por el clima que no habían pasado muchos días atrás cuando la temporada de lluvias más abundantes del año había comenzado, hacía sólo 5 minutos había terminado la llovizna vespertina y fue una excelente ocasión para que el chico olvidara por completo su paraguas a causa de la fiebre de un paciente.

-Pobre señora... espero que se recupere pronto... aunque se de por medio que estará bien, no sé porque me mortifico tanto...—Murmuraba para sí el joven mientras caminaba solitariamente por la bella ciudad de Tokio, el ambiente era tranquilo y varios rastros de humedad rodeaban toda la zona, el joven caminó hasta que se dio cuenta por donde iba...

-La cuarta avenida...—Murmuró nuevamente para detenerse frente a una amplia casa en la cual sabía que solo vivía una anciana que rentaba las habitaciones para poder mantenerse y también... en aquel lugar se encontraba...

-Hiei...—Era verdad, desde que había comenzado a estudiar para tener una carrera como médico, se había alejado mucho de su mejor amigo en realidad parecía que desde que había terminado sus estudios había vuelto a ser mas 'libre', en verdad extrañaba a aquel amigo que ahora era muy famoso por todo el país, a aquel amigo tan frío y distante al cual le atraían los casos criminales sin solucionarse y aparentemente imposibles de resolver, a aquel amigo que ahora era conocido como el Detective Hiei Jaganshi.

Y ahí se encontraba él, frente a la puerta en la cual estuvo de frente en varias ocasiones para ayudar a su amigo a resolver crímenes o simplemente para visitarlo. El joven mira su reloj y observa la hora: 6:00 pm prácticamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer al regresar a su hogar, el trabajo abundante que había tenido a causa del cambio de clima había bajado un poco en cantidad y ahora tenía el tiempo suficiente para relajarse un tiempo, en innumerables ocasiones se ha estado preguntando sobre su amigo, sólo había sabido de él por el periódico, o fuentes especiales de información que aún contactaba con escasa frecuencia, se informaba sobre casos como cuando resolvió el asesinato del jefe de la policía, el caso del robo de los pergaminos sagrados en el templo Kurai y el más reciente del que se ha enterado y que hizo que su joven amigo fuera reconocido a nivel mundial, la misión que le había encomendado la familia más importante del Japón.

El joven observó bien la casa y notó que todas las luces estaban encendidas, y una gran alegría vino a él al ver la sombra de su amigo en una de las habitaciones, su figura delgada, su constante movimiento dentro de ésta, sus manos en su espalda y su cabeza agachada le llevaron a la conclusión de que estaba en otro caso, que tenía algo más en que ocupar su joven y calculadora mente; y ya, sin ninguna duda entró a la casa donde fue conducido a una habitación con la cual ya estaba familiarizada.

Rápidamente y casi sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo ya estaba sentado en un sofá cómodo junto al fuego y frente a él se encontraba su amigo el detective sirviendo un poco de té en dos tazas de fina porcelana china, pese a su aspecto siempre frío, calculador e imperturbable, el pelirrojo sintió una mirada con una chispa de alegría por parte del detective.

-Mucho tiempo ha pasado ¿no crees? Por cierto, mejor sécate un poco o te resfriarás baka—Dijo mirándole fijamente sin dejar esa chispa en sus ojos y lanzándole una toalla seca a su amigo.

-Definitivamente no sabes como me han consumido mis estudios y mi nueva profesión como médico, tenía muchas ganas de verte de nuevo Hiei—Afirmó el pelirrojo mientras el detective le acercaba una taza de té y después se sentaba en otro sofá cercano al fuego.

-Ya veo, has tenido muchos pacientes y por lo que veo tienes un gato algo travieso ¿no es así?—Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios después de darle un sorbo al té caliente.

-No puedo creer que aun me sorprendan tus mañas de descubrir la vida de las personas con tan solo verlas—Dijo sarcásticamente dejando la taza a un lado.

-No es nada difícil, en realidad tú mismo me lo dices todo Suuichi—Dijo sin dejar de observar a su compañero.

-Bien, dime todo lo que sabes—Dijo el pelirrojo con expectación mientras miraba fijamente al frío detective.

-Para comenzar, después de que te graduaras no me visitaste, sé que estudiaste en otra ciudad y que venías a visitar a tu madre lo mas frecuentemente que podías, pero tus visitas eran muy cortas debido al estricto reglamento de estudio que tenías—El detective hizo otra pausa para respirar hondo y relajarse mas, se veía que últimamente había tenido varias tensiones—Te conozco, y sé que si hubieras podido habrías venido a visitarme, así que decidí ocuparme de lo mío, me ocupé de varios casos que ambos dejamos inconclusos y seguí haciéndome conocer por toda la región... no es que eso me importase claro... además, ese olor a yodoformo, esa marca negra de nitrato de plata en el dedo índice derecho y ese pequeño estetoscopio que sobresale de tu maletín son demasiado delatantes de la profesión de médico, aunque te sigue gustando la botánica tanto como cuando te conocí o por lo menos eso me dicen aquellos libros sobre _'El mejor cuidado para las plantas'_ _por Suuichi_ _Minamino_, sin mencionar los pequeños rasguños y mordidas que tienen tus zapatos, yo diría que el gato tiene unos 2 meses.

El joven pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar sorprendido a su amigo por las amplias deducciones que de la nada había sacado, ¿cómo se las ingenió? Pues solo él lo sabrá.

-Definitivamente nunca dejas de sorprenderme Hiei, haces parecer todo lo complicado ridículamente sencillo, no me sorprende el que hayas llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, tu gran habilidad para observar las cosas es un don con el que naciste—Observó divertido el pelirrojo mientras volvía a tomar su taza de té y bebía de ella con suavidad.

-Que no se te olviden las ocasiones en las cuales tu me diste pistas valiosas Suuichi, además, he extrañado tu ayuda, sin ella me tardo más en resolver las cosas, y ya que estás aquí, quiero que veas esto.

El detective le lanzo un sobre amarillo al doctor el cual lo tomó hábilmente con una mano mientras dejaba pacientemente la taza en un buró de roble cercano. El detective se levantó del sofá para reanudar su caminata por toda la habitación mientras el pelirrojo miraba fijamente el papel que no tenía ni dirección ni firma aunque todo eso era compensado con la carta que contenía una fabulosa caligrafía inglesa. El pelirrojo comenzó a leer mudamente el contenido del papel:

_Sr. Hiei Jaganshi:_

_Esta noche a las 8:00 pm recibirá la visita de un hombre el cual desea tratar con usted un asunto de suma importancia. Sus recientes servicios a la familia de mayor rango del Japón hizo que su nombre corriera por los 6 continentes e hiciera ver que usted es la persona mas indicada para tratar este asunto, que, es verdaderamente importante. Le rogamos que esta noche esté usted en su habitación a la hora ya mencionada._

-¿Terminaste?—Preguntó el detective deteniéndose para observar a su compañero.

-Si, en verdad que te has vuelto famoso.

-No te burles.

-No es para fastidiar, para que un inglés quiera tratar contigo algo de esa magnitud quiere decir que estás logrando tu sueño Hiei—Mencionó con alegría el joven.

-Da igual, dime tu opinión—Nuevamente el detective tomó asiento y continuó bebiendo de la taza para dejarla vacía.

-Sin duda alguna es un inglés el que va a venir, su caligrafía es sin duda alguna inglesa y este papel no se vende en el Japón, además...—El pelirrojo hizo una pausa pasa ver el papel a la luz—Tiene las abreviaturas Print. e Indus. marcadas en el papel.

-Ambas significan _Printing Industry_ que en inglés significa _Industria de Imprenta_—Siguió el comentario el detective.

-En otras palabras, el papel fue sacado de esa industria—Dijo el pelirrojo dejando la taza vacía en el buró.

-Revisa el sobre—No tardó en mencionar.

-Veamos...—El pelirrojo había tomado el sobre y al final se encontraba la respuesta a todo—_Made in London, Great Britain_,_ Hecho en Londres, Gran Bretaña_.

-¿Qué querrá un inglés conmigo?—Se cuestionó el detective.

-¿Aun no tienes algo?—Preguntó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-Tu sabes a la perfección que es algo estúpido el formular una teoría sin tener algo en que basarse—Sip, definitivamente parecían agua y aceite.

Suuichi Minamino, ahora médico general, su padre murió cuando él tenía 10 años dejándolo solo con su madre, la cual siempre estaba trabajando para ayudar a su hijo con sus estudios y darle un mejor futuro, durante su juventud conoció a Hiei el ahora detective el cual le mostró una verdadera y valiosa amistad, cuando lo conoció nunca se imaginó que juntos pasarían por tantas cosas y que ahora, solo unos cuantos años después, se volverían a encontrar para hacer quién sabe que, el chico había estudiado en una de las mejores escuelas orientales y se había graduado con honores, le ofrecieron varias propuestas de trabajo pero cual no fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que las rechazó todas con el argumento de que solo quería una vida feliz y tranquila después de lo que había vivido junto a su mejor amigo, él era alto, pelirrojo, su cabello largo, y poseía unos bellos ojos verdes, siempre amable, siempre bondadoso, siempre cálido, siempre le mostraba una alegre sonrisa a los demás, su inteligencia y un leve y casi nulo toque de frialdad lo hacían parecer _'el chico perfecto'_, se dedicaba a su presente y futuro, como es el tratar a sus pacientes, alimentar a su gato, limpiar su hogar... en fin, su vida comparada con lo que vivió anteriormente era, sin exagerar, demasiado aburrida.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, el sonido de una arma al ser disparada se había escuchado por toda la colonia y todos los vecinos se aproximaron a la residencia para observar lo ocurrido y ver si podían ser útiles de alguna manera, el pelirrojo era joven, apenas había comenzado a vivir su adolescencia y había ido a ver, quizás podría ayudar, tenía varias plantas medicinales en el invernadero detrás de su casa, desde siempre le había fascinado de sobremanera la botánica y el cuidar de sus plantas y cultivar diversos tipos de ellas se había convertido en un hobby para él; pero, cuando la policía forense llegó supo que ya no había mucho por hacer, cuando logró entrar a la habitación con el cadáver sin permiso de nadie para ver la escena del crimen, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando notó la presencia de otro chico de semblante frío y calculador el cual observaba como dos adultos se llevaban el cuerpo de la víctima.

Esa hubiera sido una escena horrible y sumamente dolorosa para cualquiera, incluso el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío al ver la acción de los forenses, más se sorprendió al no ver ningún cambio en la expresión de aquel chico de los profundos ojos color sangre. Se acercó a él e intentó entablar una conversación mas solo consiguió el fastidio del otro y su alejamiento, lo único que logró que le dijera fue su nombre. Solo unos días después se dio cuenta de que estaban en la misma escuela y a pesar de estar en salones diferentes el pelirrojo trataba de acercarse al chico frío que tiempo después terminó en convertirse en su mejor amigo.

En cambio, Hiei Jaganshi, actualmente detective, desde siempre sin que nadie se lo pidiera, se había dedicado a resolver todo tipo de casos criminales, desde simples robos hasta los complicados y a veces excelentemente bien planeados asesinatos, todo eso siempre le había llamado la atención, quizás sería porque su pasado fue muy solitario, siempre careció de amigos ya que no le gustaba ser muy sociable y nunca le ha temido a la soledad, quizás todo comenzó cuando a uno de sus compañeros de clase sufrió la pérdida de su padre, la muerte de alguien no lo perturbó, sino la manera de cómo hacerlo, simple y sencillamente parecía que había muerto desangrado por dos fuertes y profundos balazos en su hombro izquierdo con una pistola calibre 38 la cual encontraron tirada junto a él. Todo parecía haber sido un autosuicidio más él descubrió que no fue así, a sus 14 años inició su carrera como Detective. Al principio fue difícil, ya que la policía le dificultaba el ver las pistas, el recopilar datos, el observar con sus propios ojos la escena del crimen, en fin, le dificultaba todo. Pero eso no lo detuvo y ya que nunca careció de una gran condición física, de alguna manera u otra lograba escabullirse entre todos y todo para analizar las pistas que el culpable había dejado.

Creció solo, sin familia ni amigos, solo con una fortuna hereditaria y sin una buena manera de gastarlo todo, él no ambicionaba el dinero, de hecho, no lo quería, lo veía como un desperdicio de recursos y algo innecesario para la humanidad, algunos lo llamaban _'tonto'_ por no comprarse una lujosa casa en los suburbios de las grandes ciudades y gozas de los lujos y comodidades más modernos. Cuando le mencionaban eso no podía hacer otra cosa mas que reír, a él no le interesaban esas cosas, nunca ambicionó la capital y era feliz en el lugar en el que vivía, aunque a veces la anciana llegaba a ser fastidiosa y molesta, pero al final siempre limpiaba su habitación, le daba 3 comidas al día y le aconsejaba cuando lo necesitaba, se podría decir que fue como una madre para él.

El detective no media mas de 1.62 m y su aspecto nunca la importó mucho, así que con un amplio guardarropa de solo color negro siempre iba a sus investigaciones vestido con este único color aunque su gusto para elegir las prendas no era del todo malo, las puntas de sus cabellos cortos eran azules y poseía un flequillo blanco a diferencia del resto de su cabello que era negro, sus ojos eran del color de la sangre y el semblante de su rostro procuraba nunca mostrar emoción alguna. Siempre frío, siempre distante, siempre calculador, siempre imperturbable, así era el Detective Jaganshi.

-Hiei no quiero molestarte mientras trabajas, creo que lo mejor será que me retire para que logres concentrarte—Mencionó el médico poniéndose de pie.

-No te molestes Suuichi, ¿hace cuánto que no resolvemos un caso juntos? ¿5 años? ¿Quizás 6? No seas aguafiestas y quédate, tengo la ligera sospecha de que esto va a ser divertido—Dijo sin rodeos el detective.

-_Tengo la ligera sospecha de que esto va a ser divertido_—Esa frase ya era conocida por el médico.

¡No había pasado con él tantos años y no conocer sus mañas! El pelirrojo ya sabía que cuando su amigo decía eso, era porque sabía más de lo que quería decir y solo estaba esperando el momento justo para aclarar toda la verdad que seguramente solo él sabía.

-Está por llegar—Mencionó el doctor con tranquilidad.

-Son dos—Siguió el detective.

-Se ve que tienen dinero, ¿has visto el transporte que traen? ¡Creo que vale lo mismo que 6 casas de por aquí!

-Sin duda alguna, ¿qué harías con algo así?

-Ya los dejaron pasar.

-No me has respondido.

-Están cerca, ¿tienes té que ofrecerle? Viene uno solo.

-Acabo de terminar de servir te, solo falta que entre el tipo—Contestó de mala manera el detective dejando a un lado la pregunta que había sido esquivada por el doc.

Unos pasos algo inseguros pero decididos se escucharon durante un momento para detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación, al instante unos golpes lo suficientemente agudos para ser escuchados por los dos amigos se hicieron del notar.

-¡Adelante!—Hizo saber el detective.

Sin esperarse a nada, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un sujeto alto, de cabello negro y ojos color miel, vestía un elegante traje gris oscuro con un saco del mismo color y camisa blanca, se veía que desde siempre había sido educado de la mejor manera y con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo enfocar se acercó con lentitud e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches señores, mi nombre es Genjitsu Shinomori, usted debe de ser el Detective Hiei Jaganshi si no me equivoco—Dijo mientras el detective se levantaba y estrechaba su mano.

-Así es, y no se preocupe si mi camarada escucha, nada saldrá de este cuarto—Mencionó rápidamente al ver la expresión de preocupación que ponía el visitante.

-¿Está usted seguro? Creo que lo mejor será no involucrar a nadie más.

-Si él no escucha puede olvidarse de contar con mi ayuda señor—Respondió con firmeza el detective mientras el doctor se asombraba por la respuesta de su compañero.

-No tengo otra opción...—Suspiró cansadamente el visitante mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado el detective y este mismo le había ofrecido—Lo siguiente que va a escuchar de seguro cambiará el resto de su vida para siempre Sr. Jaganshi, quiero contar con que usted nos ayudará después de saber sobre esto, a muchos detectives se les ha informado del caso pero ninguno ha querido cooperar con nosotros y... tuvimos que encargarnos de que no dijeran nada...—Lo último fue mencionado con un leve toque de malicia.

-¿Es una amenaza o una advertencia?—Preguntó despreocupadamente el detective bebiendo un poco más de té.

-Puede tomarlo como usted quiera, pero sólo quiero saber que contamos con su total cooperación, no queremos arriesgarnos mas.

-¿Qué dices Suuichi? Si tú aceptas el caso yo también lo haré, no vale la pena el que salga de mi habitación dejando otros casos sin resolver si no me divierto como lo hacía antes—Comentó divertidamente el detective mirando fijamente al doctor.

Ambas miradas recayeron sobre el pelirrojo, una con un brillo de emoción y otra con un toque de súplica, pasaron algunos segundos en los que el pelirrojo meditó.

-Está bien...—Dijo entre un suspiro—Sólo infórmenos de todo y verá que lo resolveremos en poco tiempo.

-¡Bien! ¡Excelente señores! Ahora, sólo les suplico que tengan paciencia con lo que les voy a decir y espero que cuando lo escuchen no lo vuelvan a repetir frente a los humanos.

Dos caras levemente desconcertadas aparecieron en nuestros dos profesionistas, en ambos se seguía cuestionando lo de _'humanos'_ ¿acaso, el ser que tenían frente a ellos no lo era?

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada, 18 de Enero, Martes, 6:45 pm

Bien!

Solo les digo que pronto publicaré los siguientes capítulos de mis otros fics, no se desesperen u.ú

PERO MI MALDITA PC PROVOCÓ UN MALDITO ERROR Y AHORA NO PUDE PUBLICAR! T.T

De igual manera...

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto tendre los próximos capitulos aunque no los esperen muy seguido, no creo que en este fic los publique tan seguido, solo me salio porque... eeehhhhhhhhhh... pues porque si o.o

REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!!


End file.
